Adventures with Evie
by badhat
Summary: Now a series of one-shots. This is an AU if Zelena had not been sent to oz and stayed in Storybrook to raise her daughter. Fluff. OC.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a future fic. Zelena has a moment with her teenaged daughter. Fluff. OC._

Thud

Slowly Zelena rolled over allowing her eyes to adjust to the green luminescent light of the alarm clock. 1:40. She loved Aggie dearly but it always seemed that the only time that cat had any energy was when she was trying to sleep.

Thud

Thud

That was definitely not the cat. Softly Zelena got out of bed and crept down the hallway, her hands up ready to pounce on this foolishly loud intruder. Tip toeing down the stairs she determined the sound was coming from the study. Quickly she conjured a fireball and turned into the room her magic welling up then instantly dying down once she saw who her intruder was, a red haired girl franticly looking through her spell books.

"Evelyn what are you doing up at this hour. I thought you were staying with your father this weekend?"

"I just can't do it anymore" The girl said between sobs "and it's not like he doesn't get to see me every weekend."

Zelena wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Can't do what anymore?" But no answer came. The girl's sobs continued slowly drenching the corner of her mother's top. As the crying slowed Zelena looked down and wiped the remaining tears away from her daughters face and looked into her daughters emerald green eyes. "Now sounds like a good time for some tea. I'll put the kettle on."

Silently she waited as her mother prepared two mugs of tea. Carrying the two mugs over Zelena handed one to her daughter and kept the other for herself.

"Now, would you like to talk about what just happened?"

"Not really."

If there was thing she wished her daughter hadn't inherited from her it was her stubbornness. When Evie made up her mind attempting to change it proved to be quite the task.

"Darling keeping all of your feelings inside like isn't going to do you any good. Now let's try this again."

"It's nothing really" she lied.

"Evie people don't desolate their mothers study's at 1 o'clock in the morning because of nothing. Did something happen at school?'

"No."

"Did you get into an argument with your father or Regina?"

"No"

"With Rolland?"

"Nope"

"Did something happen between you and Neal?"

Evie's glassy eyes and tortured expression let Zelena know she had finally reached the source of her daughters distress.

"He broke up with me last week" she finally let out.

Zelena shifted closer to Evie on the couch wrapping her free arm around her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she questioned.

"I don't want make a big deal out of this I can handle it by myself" she groaned in anguish.

"Well I'm sure that you can but you don't have to do everything by yourself you know. Your first boyfriend is a big deal you don't have to hide that pain from me."

"I'm just tired of all the pain" she relented. "Each day I think it's going to get better but it doesn't. Every time I almost feel happy an invisible hand reaches out and squeezes my heart and I relive the pain all over again. No matter where I go or what I do I can't escape it." And again her eyes filled with tears as she buried her face in her palms.

"So this is why you were going through my spell books you wanted to rip your heart out to stop the pain?"

A barely audible "uuuhumm" came from the crying face behind the girls hands.

"Evie not feeling any love at all is not better than feeling the pain of a broken heart. The world is a very scary place when it is void of any love, I know I've been there before. If you rip out your heart you could miss out on other opportunities to find love."

"But what can I do now?" she questioned.

Internally Zelena chuckled patience was never Evie's strong suit. "Nothing, this is something only time can take care of. But I do know something that you can do right now that might help."

With that Evie's eyes lit up. "What can I do?"

"Get a good night's sleep" she responded.

Evie rolled her eyes she had hoped her mother would suggest something a little less practical.

"Now let's get you to bed." Zelena took her daughters hand and led her up the creaking old staircase. Just before reaching her bedroom door Evie stopped to face her mother.

"Mom do you think tonight I could sleep with you tonight I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Of course my little munchkin"

"Moooom I'm 16 I'm not a little munchkin anymore!"

Zelena pulled her in tightly and laid a kiss on her forehead "No matter how old you get you'll always be my little munchkin."


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review I'm new to writing Fanfiction and appreciate any feedback I can get!_

"Psssssssst Muuuum Psssst"

Zelena rolled over her eyes meeting a pair of emerald orbs barely peeking over the edge of the bed.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I just wanted to see if you were awake"

Zelena chuckled and pulled Evie into bed with her "Well I am now silly"

"Now how about we go back to sleep?"

"No Mum we can't, Its Saturday! And you promised we'd look at cats today"

Ah yes how could she have forgotten. Over the past year Evelyn had developed a slight obsession. Some children like dinosaurs others racecars or space, but with Evie it was cats. She could name multiple breeds and even knew the scientific names for the all big cats of the world.

"Oh is that what we were doing today?" Zelena teased.

"Mum you promised, I even remembered to take Grey for a walk yesterday all by myself"

Grey was Evies way of proving she could be responsible for a cat. When she first brought up getting a cat to Zelena, Robin and Regina all three agreed that a cat was a lot of responsibility for a six year old. But Evie could not leave it at that, so she adopted a palm sized rock that she appropriately named Grey. Every day she would wash and feed Grey. She even occasionally tied a string around it and dragged it around the house because rocks need exercise too. After a month of this Zelena gave in stating she was only five when she got her first cat but never telling anyone she wouldn't mind the company when Evie was staying with Robin and Regina.

"So can we go mum can we?"

"Of course dear, but first we have to get dressed and eat breakfast"

With that Evelyn was off. In record time she ate her breakfast, got dressed, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Zelena wondered where all this energy was every other morning. The drive to Storybrookes animal shelter was filled with excitement as Evie listed off every breed of cat she could remember.

Walking into the shelter Evie bounced up and down with excitement as she held her mother's hand, her fingers intertwined with her mother's as her hands weren't big enough to fully wrap themselves around Zelenas hands just yet. The animal shelter was an old red brick building on the edge of town. The office was small but brightened by the wall of pictures that displayed animals with their new families. They reached the desk.

"We would like to adopt a cat" Zelena told the receptionist.

The receptionist nodded "We have many cats that need forever homes. The feline section is right this way"

Together they walked through a bland colored brick hallway and entered the second door on their left. The room was about half full of cats in cages. Immediately Evie ran off.

"All of the cats in this room have been fixed, are up to date on their vaccinations and are ready to be adopted" The receptionist continued

That was when she saw Evie round the corner with the orangest cat Zelena had ever seen.

"Look Mum he's got hair just like us"

Letting out a light chuckle "Indeed he does my little pistachio"

Zelena picked up the cat. It was orange stripped with a white spot covering his left eye.

"This is Mr. Fluffers he's been here for almost a year now. The Doctors estimated his age to be about three years"

"A whole year? Mum we can't just let him stay here" Evie gasped

"Well then I guess he's the one."

"If you would walk right this way we can get all the forms filled out and you can take him home tonight"

After filling out the necessary paper work and paying all the required fees they were free to take Mr. Fluffers home. The drive home was much calmer than their earlier drive. Evie held Mr. Fluffers so he could look out the window to see Storybrook told him all about the town. She told him about her school, the parks, and even where the best place to get ice cream was. Once they were home Evie gave Mr. Fluffers the grand tour of the house.

After a while Zelena found Evie asleep on the floor next to . She scooped Evie up and placed her in her bed. Evie awoke at the movement.

"Mum I want to sleep with him tonight"

"Evie you are not sleeping on the ground with Mr Fluffers"

"His name is Agatha"

"What?"

"His name is Agatha not Mr Fluffers"

"But darling that's a boy cat and besides hes already got a name its Mr. Fluffers"

"No. He told me his name is Agatha. But he said I could call him Aggie for short"

"Alright I supose that makes sense, then I guess his names Agatha"

Later on that week

"Evie dinners ready"

When Evie didn't respond Zelena ascended the stairs stopping to listen to the soft voice coming from behind Evies door.

"But that's ok Aggie because my mum doesn't have a mum either and just because you don't have a mum doesn't mean you can't have a family that loves you."

A soft "Meeeow" was heard in return.

"Good because as part of your new family I'm going to love you so much"


End file.
